The present disclosure generally relates to network diagnostics, and in particular, to end-to-end network diagnostics.
Network connectivity problems often create issues for users ranging from malfunction of applications (e.g., web browser and email) to complete loss of connectivity. The network connectivity problems may come from the wireless network. For example, interference between network devices, non-network device interference, wireless routers, and/or weak wireless signals may result in a bad wireless connection. The network connectivity problems may come from outside the wireless network, such as broadband modem issues, internet service provider problems, and online services performance issues.